Log 21
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Echo’s Logs 3/7/2012 07:42 PM Medical Compound Slipstream has been standing on guard at the doorway leading out of the repair compound without any rest or a ration. Suffice it to say it's beginning to take an effect her. If only should could sneak a ration quickly, but then Echo might get away and she'd get a chewing out from the Air Commander. She sighs softly, wishing there was an actual medic on hand and not drones. Ramjet comes back online, his armor and systems seem to be repaired. He reaches up and touches his head cone. "Ugh... that is the worse part..." He slides off the table and makes his way over towards Slipstream. "Slipstream." He offers warmly. Slipstream snaps her head up at the greeting and then offers a nod, "Good cycle Ramjet. Hope you had a pleasant enough recharge." she notes. Ramjet shakes his head and nods. "Good cycle to you Slipstream." He rubs his jaw. "Systems had a jolt, but I think I am better now." He looks at her for a long moment. "How are you doing? You..uh...look like you could need a recharge." Slipstream inclines her head to that, "I am sure they did indeed." she murmurs, then a little droop of her wings, "I'm tired, stiff, and positively craving some energon. Otherwise I'm fine." Ramjet offers Slipstream a smile. "I could bring you some Energon...or, uh, watch echo for you while you recharge?" He offers casually. Slipstream smiles to the offers, "I'd take the first, if you don't mind. I don't dare move from here. My orders were clear." Ramjet smiles and nods. "Uh... uh Of course." With that he turns and makes his way out. "I'll be back in a moment..." Slipstream nods to Ramjet, "Thanks." she state, refocusing herself as best she is able. Ramjet disappears out of the medical bay...time passes...more time passes...even more time passes...Suddenly, the doors split open and Ramjet appears holding two sets of Energon rations. He offers one set towards Slipstream. "Here." Slipstream looks over as the doors open and smiles lightly, "Thank you." she tells the cone head seeker and accepts her ration, she takes a slow sip of it. Decepticon Repair Droid repairs Echo's internals and armor. Ramjet smiles slightly. "No problem." He sips his rations Echo stirs, waking up. He was finally at 100% and was quite happy about it. his frame was pure white once more as he sat up, looking around ponderously, and a little sleepily, at those who were in the room. "Hmm." Slipstream looks over at the stirring mech, wings flexing slightly. She sips on her ration again. Ramjet sips his rations as he looks at Echo and Slipstream. He mumbles to himself, "This should be fun..." Echo rolls his shoulders, taking a few moments to do a full diagnostics check. Then he nods, pleased with the results as he climbs to his feet, hoping off the bed with a wave to the others "Hello." Slipstream murmurs softly to the cone head, "Only if he's fool enough to test my resolve." then focusing fully upon Echo she intones. "Good cycle." Ramjet looks between the two and shrugs as he sips his rations. "Good cycle to you Echo. Time to do something stupid?" Echo raises an optic brow, and smirks "Nah. I did that already. I think I filled my quota." he quips back as he rolls his shoulders "Still on light duty anyways. There's only so much 'stupid' you can do when you're confined to 'study books and rest ' Slipstream peers hard at Echo, sipping on her ration that's she's sorely needed for some time now. Her free hand drifts down to her lariat where her fingers play with it lightly. Perhaps a slight threat not to try anything 'stupid'. Echo has no clue what Slipstreams' orders are. So the threat goes unnoticed to him save for a puzzled raise of an optic brow. Ramjet shrugs as he finishes his rations. "I don't think you are doing stupid right Echo...but don't worry when you are done here, I'll continue your training." Echo nods a little bit at that, making a few mental notes. "Right. I uh, look forwards to it." he responds, only half enthused as he glances to Slipstream "You're still here? Weren’t you released?" Slipstream doesn't dignify the brow with any sort of verbal reply, instead she asks Ramjet, "What were you planning on training him in?" she then gives Echo a hard look, "By the medics, yes. By the Air Commander however, no. You are staying here until 5 more cycles have passed." Echo blinks at that, his optics flickering "What?? What for?" he asked, startled. Ramjet smiles at Slipstream. "What it means to be a Seeker. What it means to be a Decepticon. How to be a fighter." Slipstream just smirks a bit at him, "What do you think hm?" she inquires back. then she finishes off her ration. It'll keep her going for at least a couple cycles. She looks over to Ramjet, "I wish you luck." Echo snorts a little bit at that, folding his arms "So he couldn’t tell me directly?" a glance to Ramjet "I don’t NEED extra training in that." he notes, his mood somewhat soured "I'm already on the duty roster for light duties though." Ramjet flashes Slipstream a vicious smile and turns towards Echo. "I beg to differ...otherwise you wouldn't be stuck in the Medical Bay." Slipstream notes to Echo, "You disappointed him Echo, do you honestly expect him to tell you to stay put?" is queried, then a smirk at Ramjet, "Indeed. You have a lesson to learn Echo." Echo replies simply "He didn’t SAY I disappointed him." he sounded skeptical of Slipstream's words, folding his arms "Like you two never got shot down in battle. Ramjet chuckles. "Sure I have been shot down in battle, but that isn't the point. The *point* is how you conduct yourself. Until you learn that, you will fail." You say, "He doesn't have to say it to your face, you simply should know it. I certainly would be accepting of such if it was I who had fallen during that battle. You need to prove to him you are made of sterner stuff, that you want to excel." a pause as Ramjet speaks, she hms softly, "Agreed."" "So prove I am sterner stuff by sitting around doing nothing in medical bay. Riiiight." replies Echo as he shrugs, standing to head towards one of the waiting-chairs "I can do that if that's how he wants me to prove it. Easier than getting Prime's head." he states, acting nonplussed about this 'punishment' "If you say so, Ramjet. I've seen his own trine mates and others act just like I did towards him. Sorry if I call 'slag' on that excuse, sir." Ramjet laughs loudly as he clasps Slipstream's shoulder. "You have my pity." He shakes his head at Echo. "You will learn or you will be deactivated Echo, either in battle or by a fellow Seeker." He removes his hand and walks out. "When you are done here Echo, I will find you." Slipstream shakes her head a bit at the mech, "After you are allowed to leave, then prove yourself. For now you are being allowed to think about what it means to be a seeker, to be a warrior in this army, and what the price of continual failure entails. She glances over to Ramjet, "Good cycle." is offered, "And thanks again." "I know what it means to be a seeker. You aren't my builder." notes Echo coolly as he folds his arms, pulling out a data pad to start reading. You say, "No I'm not, if I was I'd be unamused with your attitude." A shrug from the younger warrior "I do what other seekers do. Why it is incorrect for myself and not them baffles me. Making me sit and waste the Empire's energon isn’t going to 'teach' me anything." Slipstream shakes her head, "That is not for you to judge Echo, but to accept." "I'll accept it, but don’t expect to see me getting 'angry' about it or figuring out whatever magical lesson this is supposed to teach me." rebuffs Echo with another shrug. "Because I really see this as just pointless." Slipstream shrugs and says nothing further, allowing the mech to do his reading.